loves me, loves me not
by KinKitsune01
Summary: Subtley as usual, Kaoru let Haruhi know how he thought of her through the petals of the daisies that laid scattered around them. One-Shot. KaoHaru.


**Kin:** This will be the first one-shot I've ever written! It's a sweet, short KaoruxHaruhi one-shot. I personally prefer HikaruxHaruhi and this was originally going to _be_ that pairing, but Kaoru fitted this so much more nicely. I hope that you all like it~!

Disclaimer: _I don't own Kaoru Hitachiin or Haruhi Fujioka from Ouran High School Host Club._

* * *

**[one-shot] :loves me, loves me not: [kaoXharu]**

* * *

"Kaoru? What are you doing here? And where's Hikaru?" Haruhi looked up from her spot beneath one of the many cherry-blossom trees that lined the courts of Ouran High School as the golden-eyed boy stood before her.

"Hikaru said he had something to look up and so he went to the library," Kaoru answered with a quick grin, and set himself down by Haruhi.

"Is that so... You two aren't planning anything, are you?" Haruhi warily asked, frowning a little.

"Huh? Of course not! Why would you think that, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked, pouting at her and leaning in to scrutinize her.

"You two always seem to be up to something," Haruhi shrugged returning to the text-book on her lap, "Well, whatever it is, I'd like it if you left me out of it." she said.

"All you ever do is study, Haruhi. You're such a bore, you know?" Kaoru whined, and tugged the book out of her hands, bringing it to his other side.

Haruhi reached out to try to reclaim her text-book, "Give that back, Kaoru! I need to revise that topic for our homework!" Haruhi groaned.

"No can do! There's something I wanted to do with you first," Kaoru grinned, sliding the book farther away from her reach.

Haruhi pouted at the younger-twin, then sighed and sat back down, "Fine, but make it quick. What do you want to do?" she asked the Hitachiin with a side-way glance.

Kaoru quickly plucked a pair of daisies from the grass in front of them and handed one of them to Haruhi. She stared at the daisy placed in her palm with a confused look (which Kaoru found adorable).

"What's this?" Haruhi asked him.

"It's a daisy, Haruhi!" Kaoru answered gladly.

Haruhi gave him a sour look, "I know that. I meant, why are you giving me this?" she clarified for him.

"As I heard, you pluck a petal at a time, and while you do recite 'loves me' and 'loves me not'! Tono had been talking about the commoner's games he had researched and we were quite surprised to find that one can make amusement from merely a daisy! Play this game with me, ne Haruhi~? You know how it goes, right?" Kaoru said somewhat excitedly, looking from the daisies to Haruhi.

"You've got to be joking. Kaoru, this is just a silly game that little kids with crushes play."

"And don't you like anyone?" Kaoru asked her.

"No," was Haruhi's blunt reply.

Kaoru only shook his head, and lifted his daisy, "I know that's not true..." he murmured, "Ne, play it anyway?" he asked her.

Haruhi gazed at Kaoru a moment longer, before sighing and resigning to the fact that Kaoru probably wouldn't give up until she did.

"Alright," she nodded her head, lifting her own daisy to pluck. "'loves me... he loves me not.." Haruhi muttered to herself, plucking the petals from the stem.

Kaoru smiled softly at her, and turned to his own daisy.

"loves me not... 'loves me.."

"loves me.. 'loves me not.."

Petals scattered upon their laps.

Upon the final petal's plucking, they turned to each other...

"...He loves me." Haruhi hesitantly finished.

Kaoru smiled and looked down, "She loves me not," he said quietly, '_I knew it from the start,_' he thought to himself.

Haruhi slowly placed her small hand on Kaoru's shoulder, "Kaoru?" she asked him, concerned at having felt the slight dip in his mood.

Kaoru quickly grinned at Haruhi, "It's nothing, don't worry about it!" he said and began to get up, dusting the petals from his lap, "Thanks for playing the game with me. I'll leave you to your studies, now, Haruhi," he said, handing her the text-book back and getting up.

Haruhi hummed, then quickly reached out and caught the fabric of his blazer between her fingers, "Kaoru?" She asked again and Kaoru looked back at her in surprise.

"Haruhi...?" he asked her hesitantly.

Haruhi gave him a warm smile, "Don't worry over the results you get from such a game. Just because the daisy said she doesn't love you, doesn't mean that it's the truth. I'm sure that if you talk to her, she'll tell you how she really feels, so don't lose courage!" she told Kaoru.

Kaoru stared at her, "Haruhi..." he murmured, somewhat amazed. Haruhi always seemed to find the perfect words to say to him.

Haruhi released his blazer, "It's just that... Kaoru, you're my friend. I don't want you to be upset or worried." She told him.

Kaoru gazed at her a moment longer, before truly grinning, "I know, Haruhi. And, thank you!" he nodded to her, and turned on his way, "I'm gonna go look for Hikaru now! See you later," he said, jogging away.

"Remember, you need to tell her, Kaoru!" Haruhi called after her friend, and Kaoru answered her with an affirmative. Watching the younger Hitachiin leave, Haruhi let her hands lower from the sides of her face and smiled a small smile at his back.

_...loves me not... She loves me..._

'I love you...'

* * *

**Kin:** ^-^ Isn't Kaoru such a sweetie? I love how subtley he expresses his feelings. Please do drop by a review, if you have the time!


End file.
